


恋爱简史

by BilBoQ



Series: Strange/Ross奇异玫瑰 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: AB双线并行的故事，时间差距十八年。A线BE，B线HE，总之是HE了。





	1. Chapter 1

A1

为了完整地描述这件事，他得想出一个词来。首先必须是一个动词，因为无关的个体总由动作牵连，继而引发感受，感受最为直观，甚至在半梦半醒中，他也被那种躁动所牢牢地握住，有点像是情人的手，贪婪，温柔，深情款款，但并不予取予求。仿佛在诉说着快乐总是有代价的真理，即使斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇本人就已经意味着高不可攀，但同样也代表着欲罢不能，只要想到那双手，即使是在梦里……也不会有人拒绝那份快乐。更好的是，埃弗雷特·罗斯并不是某一个例外。  
所以，斯特兰奇坚定地用手揉开了罗斯被操得熟红的肛口，他绻缱地嗅闻着睡梦中情人的头发，轻车熟路地插了进去，阴茎像是被拥抱，泛起温暖，感受柔软和紧度，而罗斯仅仅是梦呓般地微微打了一个颤。还未浮出水面的意识又都收敛着羽毛、像是落在枝头的小鸟，自顾自地用长长的鸟喙理着翅膀羽毛，将发生的一切当作枝桠下的一场春梦。  
不会有比春梦更好的解释了，肉体的温度，深入皮肤骨骼的热量，凝在睡梦的黑暗里，他能感受到斯特兰奇阴茎的形状，他跪在床上操干自己的力道，他从肩颈到背脊、腰肢、臀胯、大腿每一块肌肉收缩运动的模样，全都在脑海里清晰得毫发毕现。他像是被剥离肉身之后旁观这一场性爱的上帝，否则他怎么能想象到他从未目睹的一切——同时深陷囹圄，如同被顶进他身体深处的重量囚禁在情欲的温床之上。睡梦让他变得坦率，斯特兰奇的每一个动作都让罗斯喘息，轻微断续地呻吟，他像是被取悦的动物用本能取悦和索要快感。他收紧小腹，夹紧了斯特兰奇，又同时弓起背想在对方的身上惹火地挨蹭，欲望让他无法纾解但睡梦让想要纾解的想法暴露无疑。斯特兰奇口干舌燥地按住了罗斯的腿根，一阵痉挛的快感没顶，他用力往深处又抖了抖，肠道像是在回馈啄吻。  
热情。——是斯特兰奇对晨间性爱的所有评价。罗斯·埃弗雷特用枕头和被子捂住了自己的脸，倒在床上听着斯特兰奇在房间里走来走去的响动，恨不能用这两样东西给自己来个了断。但显然斯特兰奇只在床上会是个温柔的情人，除此以外丝毫不体谅别人的心情，他一会儿拿着罗斯的剃须刀问他可不可以借用，一会儿从罗斯的衣柜里拿了条毛巾，一会儿拿着罗斯的漱口杯说肯尼的牙杯是儿童绿……等他带着一身清爽的水汽再度回到床边时，罗斯才将将整理好自己的心情，他脸上带着的红晕仍然像是刚刚高潮，这让斯特兰奇忍不住伸手捧着罗斯的脸，在他皱着鼻子的时候印上一个吻。罗斯被亲得讷讷无言，好一会儿才叹了一口气抱怨道为什么你就不能选个正常点的方式……斯特兰奇问他什么是正常。罗斯又红着脸支支吾吾，圆圆的眼睛瞪着斯特兰奇，意思是反正不是这样……至少不是早上被操到醒。  
斯特兰斯任由罗斯握着他的手，跟着一起躺在了床上，离上课只有半个小时了，更别说宿舍楼和教学楼之间的距离遥遥。但斯特兰奇像是感受不到时间的紧迫，安安静静地听完了罗斯说的话，然后才慢悠悠地解释道，其实他原来也没有这么白昼宣淫、不务正业，至少在他认识罗斯之前，每天早上都是要去跑步的。

B1

第一次见到至尊法师的那个瞬间，埃弗雷特·罗斯一时间想不起来到底谁是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，这个名字背后的意义对他来说绝对不该是一个穿着红斗篷打扮滑稽的男人。他甚至有点想上前和至尊法师套个近乎：嘿，你知道你和我大学时谈的男朋友同名吗？我是说，我觉得他是我男朋友，多多少少。  
这话说得像是要勾搭人家，罗斯自嘲地想着。但紧接着他们的视线相接了，初次见面的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇给了他一个“我都知道”的微笑。  
这个微笑让旧事像是胃酸返流一样烧到罗斯心口，这两个斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇长得可实在太他妈像了，可罗斯知道现在的斯特兰奇应该身穿手术衣握着手术刀站在无菌手术室里切别人的脑子，就算那个好家伙放弃了行医生涯决定过得肆意潇洒，那也不该打扮得像过万圣节一样出现在复仇者联盟的大楼里、跻身超级英雄的行列——这真的不行，就算你大学全科绩点4.0都不行。  
好在斯特兰奇没有靠近打招呼的意思，罗斯心里的石头落地了——这绝不是他。他们被身周的人簇拥着，各自向相反的方向走去，或许等到机会来了就能正式认识了。  
十几分钟，法师和其他超级英雄的谈话结束后，斯特兰奇却找到他的办公室。  
“好久不见了肯尼。”那张不再年轻的脸上露出来的却是比当年轻浮得多的傻笑。  
罗斯想到的第一种可能是这是占据他人身体的邪恶巫师，真正的斯特兰奇的灵魂大概都被碾碎吃掉了。他歪了一下头，觉得思绪太多太重了，脖子快撑不下去，心口也烧得厉害，埃弗雷特觉得自己几个小时前就该吃点东西的，但他很高兴自己并不难过，满盛的仍旧是麻木，难过的感情早就消耗光了。  
“你怎么变成这幅模样了？”他的语气毫无情感，不像是斯特兰奇，没有多年后再次相遇的惊喜。  
“说来话长。”斯蒂芬继续保持着他的笑容，“但你却一点没变。”  
一点没变。  
愤怒瞬间填满了罗斯胸口。那个乖乖和学长上床的白痴早就他妈地跳泰晤士河自杀了。  
“我觉得我变得挺多的，当然没你多。”  
罗斯扬起了他的下巴，斯蒂芬比他印象中又高了一点，他又不客气地上下打量了对方一番，斯蒂芬还比原来要更健壮一点，那身奇特的法师服装完美贴在他漂亮的肌肉上——超级英雄都喜欢这么穿。  
肌肉他也有，但他因为工作，穿着的是低调的西装，他才没输。  
“但在我眼里你真的一点没变，肯尼。”  
“我不喜欢你那么叫我。”  
“这点倒是变了。那我该怎么称呼你？”  
“你说呢，斯特兰奇医生？”  
那个恼人的微笑终于僵在法师脸上了。斯特兰奇终于明白现状了：他面前的男人一点都不喜欢他，非要再深究的话，埃弗雷特·罗斯大概恨他。  
斯特兰奇当然知道是为什么，这让事情变得不再容易了。当年的事全都盖棺定论，再要争论是非只会争得满身浮灰。  
我很高兴再次见到你。这句话并不怎么合适，显然罗斯并不高兴。  
斯特兰奇觉得识趣的话是时候转身离开了，但他还是伸出了右手，他想要和罗斯友好地握个手。  
罗斯露出职业微笑：“希望我们合作愉快。”  
他摸到了那些粗糙的伤疤，他在惊讶中默不作声地低头，看到了那些鲜红的痕迹，医生宝贵的双手仿佛被送进过绞肉机。  
到底发生了什么。罗斯几乎要脱口而出了。  
但那不关你的事，埃弗雷特·罗斯，早在十八前就不再关你的事了。十八年前他就已经决定，再也不会允许一个叫斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的男人走进他的生命了。


	2. Chapter 2

A2

没有人知道他们的关系。这句话倏忽撞进罗斯的大脑里，像是太阳从云层中漏出，一瞬射进人的眼中，不过所引起的冲击力也只让他堪堪停下一直挪移标行的笔尖，思绪的线索便中断在了密密麻麻的法律条款里。  
他不得不重读一遍，好检索自己的进度，突然的分心让人觉得些许浮躁。但好在，他很快地又投入进去，直到所有的任务完成，直到天黑，周围的人三三两两地走光了，比罗斯还晚走的人说不定会待到闭馆。于是又是无聊的一天，或者说无聊的又一天，忙碌充实，但的确很无聊。  
他夹着书本走着图书馆向下的台阶，被系里的同学从身后喊住，几个男生问他要不要去喝上一杯，看一场表演，兴许再勾搭到几个合眼缘的对象。罗斯刚想拒绝，他同学就嘲笑他不是对教授一往情深就是对大部头书有着某种不可告人的情感。  
“谁会看了一天书还接着回去看书啊？今天可是周末啊罗斯。”于是罗斯踹了他们一人一脚之后拒绝了，那几个人唾弃他的不可救药：“等你厌烦打光棍那天可不会有人来救你了。”  
看着他们走远，罗斯在楼梯上朝着相反的方向也迈开了步子，下意识地扫视着校园里来来往往的人。那个念头又悄然地转了回来：真的没有人知道他们的关系，不是吗？

而这其实有点可笑。罗斯放下了手里的水壶，他坐在宿舍的沙发上再度反思起来，因为听起来就像是他的潜意识在抱怨或者在该死的多愁善感。于是他站起来将水壶放回吧台的托盘上，转而从冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒，再绕进房里，将其中一罐递给了霸占他书桌的斯特兰奇。  
“咖啡会更好……”斯特兰奇假装抱怨地接过了，递给罗斯一个微笑，将啤酒放在了桌角上。又再度埋头到了课本里，医学院下周有场大考，这让斯特兰奇坐在书桌前的架势像是要跟医学天荒地老。  
“没有咖啡，我的存货被你洗劫光了。”罗斯在书桌旁的床坐下，他抿着啤酒解乏，事实上，即使没有考试，斯特兰奇也大多是这种状态。牛津的大部分人只知道他的天才，而罗斯知道他的勤奋，于是无论是谁都知道斯特兰奇有多可怕。  
每当这种时候，罗斯就很庆幸于自己并不跟斯特兰奇同在一个系，他还记得他入学第一周就已经听闻了斯特兰奇的传奇事迹，满绩点的cGPA，教过他的系主任给他的邮件里称“你是我教过最优秀的学生”。而他甚至只是法学院的新生，罗斯根本无法想象医学院的同侪是怎样看待这样一位学长的，也不知道医学院的学生是如何活在他的阴影之下……  
“你在想什么？”  
“唔？”罗斯咬着易拉罐的金属边缘应着声，但脑袋完全地放空出神。  
斯特兰奇手里的笔没停，又问了一遍：“肯尼？”  
罗斯“啊”了一声回过神，往前倾了一点身体，忽然兴致勃勃问道：“你们每周的讨论会是一起上吗？”  
斯特兰奇点点头，道：“有些还是跟新生一起，各个年级都有。”  
“太可怕了。”  
“可怕？”  
“嗯，我今天从图书馆走的时候还有很多人，平常我坐的位置周围没有人动，只有我夹着书走了。”  
斯特兰奇不在意地笑了一下，他没有捉到罗斯的重点，却又隐隐有了些浮光掠影的猜想：“这又不代表什么。”  
“但是我忽然在想……”  
“想什么？”斯特兰奇翻了一页书问道。  
“为什么你会跟我在一起？”

B2

第二天中午，绝大部分同时认识埃弗雷特·罗斯和斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的人都知道他俩那劲爆的关系了——奇异博士曾经在牛津学医，是大罗斯两届的学长，两人曾经交往过。  
成吨的问题都甩在了奇异博士的面前，这位友好的超级英雄像是收了钱的算命先生，每个问题都尽心尽力解答。就算问题渐渐变得尖锐，斯特兰奇也没有回避。  
“你们到什么地步了？”  
“你能想到的我们都做过了。”  
众人倒抽一口冷气。  
“你是怎么追到他的？”  
“他追的我。”  
还没喘过来气的人又被迫震惊了一次。但没有人问是谁甩的谁，因为大家默认是罗斯甩的斯特兰奇，毕竟斯特兰奇是那个毫无避讳地谈及这段感情的人，那么他就不是那个杀死这段感情的凶手。  
这件事传到罗斯耳朵里要不了多久，但让所有人意外的是，罗斯对此的反应是暴跳如雷：“试试看当着我的面提这件事。”我绝对会把你关禁闭，每天只给1000毫升水和两块苏打饼。  
于是所有人心照不宣地又懂了，是斯特兰奇甩的罗斯，罗斯这性格被甩不奇怪，奇怪的是罗斯面对斯特兰奇居然没有浑身带刺，睚眦必报的玫瑰可不只是谣言。  
恐怕只有当事人才能知道十八年前的真相了，但自此流言蜚语就从没停止过，每一个落在罗斯身上的眼神都让他浑身不舒服。好像每一个人都想问问他对那段旧情的看法，但是碍于种种原因又没有办法当着他的面开口。  
最后还是陪伴他多年的助理替所有人开口。  
“大家都很关心您。”那位聪明的姑娘将这句看破不说破的话伴着热咖啡一起给自己的上司奉上。  
“我们绝没有他说的那么好，当初发生的一切都是我咎由自取。”  
助理小姐轻轻抬眼看着罗斯，发现他没有反讽，也没有自嘲，而是真的在后悔当初的自己为什么那么愚蠢。  
那么往事不该深究了。罗斯先生看起来是那么伤心，他甚至没有责怪斯特兰奇博士的意思。

要换作十八年前，罗斯听见斯特兰奇到处和别人解释他俩是一对的话，罗斯知道自己一定会很高兴的。但已经晚了十八年，这些都理应随风而去。  
出现流言蜚语的结局就是斯特兰奇又出现在罗斯先生的办公室里，诚恳地向当事人道歉：“对不起罗斯先生，我不该到处乱说，给你造成了困扰。”  
所以是乱说的。  
罗斯知道自己不该深究这些字眼，他摇摇头：“希望你以后不要再多嘴了。”  
“我可以补偿你什么吗，作为道歉？”  
法师之前小心翼翼的表情又变回了傻笑，罗斯看着那张笑脸突然觉得难过。  
斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇永远知道如何讨人欢心，更会让别人一次又一次原谅他。曾经的罗斯深受其害，但现在不会了，罗斯不会给他这个机会。  
“不用了，斯特兰奇医生，我虽不是个大度的人，但远没有传言中那么小气。”  
“所以你现在有了小心眼的名声了？”斯特兰奇露出来夸张的惊讶表情，“我想听。”  
魔法大概消耗智商，他原先可没有这么多事，罗斯这么想着，脸色铁青地连推带拉将那个法师请出了办公室。


	3. Chapter 3

A3

斯特兰奇的笔尖不动声色地停了下来，他没有抬头，没有转移视线，没有任何多余的不该有的词语顿挫，他只是有条不紊、缜密镇静地发出恰当的声音，一个精准的成人式微笑，他看起来几乎是不假思索地给出了答案：“肯尼，别开玩笑了，当然是我只想跟你在一起。”接着继续书写，没有错误地在笔尖写出一连串复杂的医学名词。  
他听起来太真诚了，罗斯小小地内疚并且难为情起来，借口做晚饭从房间里逃了出来。他站在厨房吧台后对着捧在手里空无一物的沙拉碗发呆，好一会儿才从那句回复的魔咒里逃了出来，用淋过水的的手背反复地贴在脸上降温，告诉自己这没什么好在意的，他足够喜欢斯特兰奇，斯特兰奇也足够喜欢他，所以他们一拍即合。而谁先认真，谁就输了。  
他在沙拉里加了足够多的甜橙，他喜欢的腰果，斯特兰奇喜欢的烟熏牛肉，他们躺在沙发上靠在一起分食完了一整碗。他们分享的东西有很多，食物、房间、床铺、彼此的时间和身体，他们做过很多次爱，享受身体的接触和陪伴。窗帘被放下，百叶窗牢牢地闭合，他们在罗斯的宿舍像是住在另一个世界里，没有事物可以贸然闯入。斯特兰奇花很多的时间和罗斯躺在一起，做很多事情，朋友、床伴、恋人、爱人之间的事情，他们都做。抚摸和感受，和罗斯调情接吻，喋喋不休地谈论着自己的医学梦想，仿佛他白日的勤奋都是为了节省出晚上的时间。他挪开罗斯做的沙拉，现在那只剩个空碗了，接着拉下罗斯的裤链，下作地让他露出下体，露出浑圆的臀部和他该永远占据的地方。当他进入时，罗斯的眼睛就会浸得湿漉漉并且看着他，声音，还有动作，他该死地会取悦一个男人，而这总是让斯特兰奇发疯。  
“你还不如杀了我，肯尼。”斯特兰奇声音喑哑地在罗斯耳边如此道，接着压抑地念着上帝耶稣之类他永远不会去信仰的东西，感慨着在抽动中到达高潮。  
罗斯不会比他好到哪里去，他的前后都被斯特兰奇弄得一团糟，但这不意味着他会放弃打趣斯特兰奇的机会：“是啊，你不能死在别的地方。”斯特兰奇大笑，再次念着上帝亲吻罗斯薄削的嘴唇。他还插在罗斯的体内，像是无赖那样挺着腰搅动，罗斯被他的下流劲儿弄得捂着脸哼了两声，等斯特兰奇又一次靠近他，跟他额头抵着额头彼此亲吻时，他告诉斯特兰奇，这就是为什么他会跟他在一起：“你在我的里面……这就像是我们变成了一个人。”他皱了一下眉道：“但是不孤独。”没有人能拒绝自己喜欢的人说这样的话，斯特兰奇也不能。他没有说话，只是彻底地丢开了脑海里萦绕着的其他事情，再次地和罗斯在沙发上厮混，罗斯打趣他不务正业，而斯特兰奇只能深以为然。快乐总是有代价的，好在斯特兰奇支付得起。  
等那一周学业上的兵荒马乱过去之后，斯特兰奇送了罗斯一份礼物，他用酸溶掉了兔子尾骨上的肉，将那一块骨头做成了吊坠。他送给罗斯时，罗斯难免用欣喜复杂外加探寻的目光看向他。  
斯特兰奇只能翻着白眼解释道：“我没有为此去杀一只兔子，这是我们这周的动物实验，所以我就顺手做了一个。总之，我没有为了这块骨头而杀一只兔子。”

B3

夜深忽梦少年事。  
罗斯看了眼表，离闹钟响起还有三个多钟头，他却坐了起来，走到厨房找到水，送到嘴边时又把水放下来，从酒柜里拿出一瓶酒来，可惜没有人陪着他喝。  
罗斯打开手机查看着邮件，最近太平过头了，上面又开始瞎折腾，安排他贴身监测几位底细没有摸清的超级英雄，收集必要的情报，像是写动植物观察报告那样。作为目标之一，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的资料已经被打包传送过来，罗斯又倒了些酒，将画面传到吧台上的显示屏，开始一边喝酒一边在吧台上浏览起来。  
求学经历没什么稀奇的，罗斯大概能猜到，离开牛津后他果然如愿来到那位全国最有名的神经外科医生手下实习了。紧接着所有的经历都和斯特兰奇当年设想的一模一样，他成为了全国顶尖的神经外科医生，他的人生终于完满了。  
罗斯笑了起来，他看到这里，想起当年那个属于自己的学长，躺在床上都会畅想以后的从医生涯，挽回多少生命，拯救多少濒临死亡的大脑和绝望的家庭——  
你的愿望还是实现了，斯蒂芬，但上帝觉得你太年轻了，还有无限可能，于是给了你的手里打满了钢钉——那几张手部X光片，MRI3D模拟，血管造影和神经通路再构，满目疮痍的绝望。  
那些医学影像幽蓝色的光芒闪在罗斯的眼睛里，罗斯的眼睛里反射着快要下落的忧郁。  
为什么命运会这么对你，这分明是你的全部了。  
后来几年，斯特兰奇四处求医的经历事无巨细记录了上千页，在他山穷水尽的时候，一张飞往加德满都的机票为他的挣扎画上戛然而止的句号。  
资料缺失。缺失。不明来源。未证实。未证实消息来源。据目击者称。  
好像斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇永远地死了，自那之后，资料中显示他变成了活在世间的一个幽灵，能穿梭时空，凭空捏出一把武器，借助斗篷飞在空中。  
罗斯不知不觉喝完了一整瓶酒，他发现自己醉了，不然他就能想起来自己怎么又把那个小东西握在手里了。  
不该变成这样，从来从来都不该变成这样子的，斯特兰奇医生。他把额头贴在吧台上，握紧手心，肩头耸动着哭泣起来。

斯特兰奇本来昨天就接到要和罗斯一起行动的计划，但助理小姐抱歉地通知他罗斯先生身体抱恙：明天说不定就能回来工作了。  
第二天罗斯准时出现，他的态度更加捉摸不透了，好像彻底地忘记了旧恨，完全投身于工作，像是第一次认识斯特兰奇那样，毫无多余的私人感情。  
法师面对这一现状只是无奈笑笑，顺着罗斯的意思。  
“所以我们今天做什么？”  
“就做你平常会做的事情，让我跟着你就行。”  
“那你要跟紧我。”  
他们来到纽约的大街上闲逛，身穿着帽衫牛仔裤的法师像个脑子不正常的流浪汉那样骚扰着路人。有些人唾弃他的时候，法师也只是笑笑，累的时候坐在路边靠着消防栓，罗斯在离他不远的地方，他买了两杯咖啡，在法师终于消停的时候递给了他。  
“介意解释一下你在干嘛吗？”  
法师接过咖啡杯，开始咬吸管，他冷漠地看着纽约街头常人被各种看不见的附身魔物，有些无害，有些要命。  
“如果你能看见我所看见的世界，你根本不需要解释。”  
是啊，我以前就看不见。罗斯冷哼了一声，咬着杯口也喝了一口咖啡，他昨天空腹喝了一瓶酒胃痛得难受，冰咖啡于事无补。  
法师看都未看他一眼，起身手握上了罗斯的杯子，接着杯子里的咖啡在他手里沸腾起来，颜色也由深色褪白：“练出来的肌肉可挽救不了你那娇贵的消化系统，乖乖喝热牛奶吧。”  
罗斯看看手里的热牛奶又看看法师，将信将疑地喝了一口，东西不假：“我以为你们的法术是为了更重要的事情？”  
“权当我是为了你不务正业。”  
罗斯一口一口喝着热牛奶，让那些温暖的液体顺着食道滑进胃里。  
“我不会写在报告里的，你放心。”  
法师把喝空的咖啡杯投进了垃圾桶，回头给了罗斯一个傻笑。


	4. Chapter 4

A4

冬天走到英国的时候，罗斯就开始陷入了一系列的麻烦里。他畏寒，经常性的感冒，消化系统娇贵得经不起风吹草动。湿冷的风，凌晨的突然降温，隔夜的披萨，这些小事可以轻而易举地击倒罗斯并且令他束手无策。  
往年，他都只有里三层外三层地裹好衣服，时刻带着他的胃药，严阵以待每一次的冬天来临，先壮烈地牺牲，再在漫长的恢复周期里苟延残喘，挣扎到来年开春，熬到上帝用温暖再一次眷顾他，他就又可以做回无所畏惧的自己了。  
但今年跟往年不一样，他有了男朋友，男朋友是个天才，又恰好是个医科生。罗斯几乎以为这意味着他终于得救，但当他再一次发着烧上吐下泻地折腾到半夜，被斯特兰奇扶着倒进床铺里时，他看着斯特兰奇苦笑着哄他睡一会儿的嘴脸，才有些绝望地意识到事情没有他想象得那样美好。他不甘心地拍了拍斯特兰奇扶着他的胳膊，问道：“不能治病，给我止疼药也好啊……那退烧药呢？”而斯特兰奇只是再一次坚定地将罗斯按回床上，叫他先睡，解释说烧得不是很厉害，先睡睡看，退烧药吃了伤肠胃。斯特兰坚定拒绝他的模样就像是父母拒绝自己已经蛀牙但仍在要糖吃的孩子。  
这让罗斯觉得有些伤心，他躺在床上望着在台灯灯光下观察自己的斯特兰奇，发现他的眼睛变成了透明的琥珀色，两个人就这样互相看着彼此。接着斯特兰奇便抬手按灭了台灯，他握住罗斯的手，叫他乖乖睡觉，在黑暗里，他的声音听起来特别温柔。而这时罗斯才终于明白，其实真正的区别只在于，他有了一个会守在他床边的男朋友。  
虽然不顶什么用，但也还不错的样子。罗斯在心里模糊地想，终于开始入睡。事情在后半夜开始变得迅速而模糊，疲累和睡意拖住了罗斯，他半梦半醒地听见自己难受的哼声，斯特兰奇哄他喝点水。他听了。就着斯特兰奇的手喝了些温水，不一会儿又全都吐了出来，止吐药也没咽不下去，他的胃坚定地拒绝接受任何东西。不得已，斯特兰奇似乎给他扎了一针，注射了药物，罗斯连问都懒得问这是从哪里搞来的针头，他只负责生病和躺在床上给斯特兰奇惹麻烦。而后又几次被叫醒，喝水或吃药，被子盖得很好，哪怕出了一身汗他也没有觉得特别冷……就这样模模糊糊地捱到了天亮，他感觉到斯特兰奇的手背在他额头上贴了贴，接着听到斯特兰奇舒了一口气的声音，告诉罗斯他的烧退了，再睡一觉就没事了。罗斯冲他迷迷糊糊地笑，得意道还是全靠他自己身体好，恢复得快，要什么医生护士男朋友都没有用。斯特兰奇喷笑了一声，吻了吻他汗湿的额头，用哄着孩子的口吻附和他道：是是是，肯尼壮得风都吹不走。罗斯被亲着亲着就又睡着了，他在梦里也握着斯特兰奇的手，那双他闭着眼睛也能精准辨别的手。一双神经外科医生的手，十指修长，劲瘦有力，他知道斯特兰奇未来能做世间最精密最复杂的手术，也知道他愿意用这双手清理自己的呕吐物，不嫌弃地喂他吃药喝水，会在最黑的夜里也好好地握住自己的手。  
他喜欢他，也开始爱他。  
他不能不，也不得不爱上斯特兰奇。

B4

法师所维护的世界是凡人不可见的，当然也很难被理解，但他们有一个稳定的体系来保护世界不受魔法的各种侵扰。除了日常的维护、学习和修炼之外，斯特兰奇也会负责最基础的除魔工作，所以这位法师其实每天都很忙。  
罗斯看着他治好长睡不醒的孩子，还有一些不明原因昏倒或者发疯的家伙，只是所用的手段让他看起来像个巫医，而且他还会在没有接到邀请的情况下为别人祛除身上的怪物，那往往让他会被误解成疯子。  
所以他还是个医生，他仍旧喜欢帮助别人。  
罗斯写完这份报告后保存了副本，将其中那些主观评价删除，捎带上几个建议，再将那些并没有什么用的图片资料贴上，斯特兰奇还异想天开地用马克笔画出了那些罗斯看不见的怪物，真的很像是小学生的涂鸦。仗着罗斯看不见，斯特兰奇还信誓旦旦说：“就是长这个样子的。”  
他很快得到了上面的反馈，几个细节的问题仍旧需要补充说明，罗斯延长了在斯特兰奇身边的时间，但不会延长太久。  
“可惜你见不到我和别的法师打架了。”知道这一情况的斯特兰奇略带遗憾地说。  
罗斯说他也觉得很可惜，说起来功利，但英雄的战斗数据是最值得收集的，用以评估能力的用武之地。  
“既然那么重要的话，要不我找个熟人练练手给你看？”  
罗斯看着对方真诚的眼睛，苦笑着摇头解释说自己不想再写那么多的报告了。

所以当他们真正遭遇来自别的次元的邪恶法师时，罗斯觉得多半应该怪他俩之前讨论过的话，怕什么来什么。  
但法师并没有像说好的那样展露自己强大的法力，他联系了圣殿里的同事，之后抱上了罗斯就开始跑。  
镜像次元中，罗斯看得眼花缭乱，那些敌人仿佛是从四面八方绕出来的，被投掷的带着黑影的魔法武器根本都不遵循抛物线，穿着帽衫的斯特兰奇不知从哪里变出来了斗篷，紧接着斗篷又变成了罗斯身下的魔毯，就像阿拉丁里演的那种。  
“我其实能跑的。”罗斯趴在“魔毯”上心有不甘地说，他不喜欢做别人的累赘，尤其是斯特兰奇的。  
“我不质疑你的能力，”斯特兰奇在奔跑中一直注意着身后的动向，那些紧追不舍的家伙们好像越靠越近了，但他的语气仍然自如，“你没来过这里，我担心你走丢，这里比你看上去要危险得多。”  
“所以你不战斗吗，法师？”  
说着罗斯抓紧了斗篷，他能感受到斗篷在他身下不安地颤动，好像还不习惯陌生人这样与它紧贴。  
“战斗的话我没信心护你周全，现在别跟我说那些你能保护好自己的废话，你根本不了解法师。”  
现在你听起来斯特兰奇多了，罗斯听话地保持趴下的姿势，让斗篷带着他逃跑，尽量躲避后方的攻击。但他们不到两分钟就陷入了腹背受敌的状况下，斯特兰奇终于让金色的魔法阵闪耀起来了。  
“请务必小心。”罗斯掏出了手枪，他紧张地对法师说。  
现在浮魔斗篷回到了斯特兰奇肩上，他在敌人的虎视眈眈下将斗篷的领子“唰”地立了起来，一副胸有成竹的样子：“如果我赢了，事后能请我喝杯茶吗？”  
他背对着罗斯打开了一个传送门，在敌人围上来之前，罗斯被一把推出了镜像次元。  
只身一人回到纽约大街上的罗斯面对熙熙攘攘的人群愣了好一会儿，巡逻的警察出现后他才把枪支收起来，给对方查看了自己CIA的证件。  
警察疑惑地翻看着他的证件：“可这街上很平和啊特工先生，你为什么要举枪呢？”  
罗斯的喉头发紧。在人们看不到的地方保护他们，对法师们来说，这可不只是一句漂亮话，还有背后重若千钧的承诺。

无处可去的罗斯提前结束了一天的工作回到了家，介于没有法师的传送门送他，和平常到家的时间也差不太多，他在路上给斯特兰奇发去很多信息，斯特兰奇只在两个小时前发了句“记得请我喝茶”就再没消息了。  
第二天斯特兰奇又笑容满面地出现在罗斯面前，提议在工作时间一起喝个茶，他知道一家超棒的点心店，在香港，他很熟。  
斯特兰奇甚至没有费心遮盖一下，他露在外面的脸和手都挂了彩，罗斯打赌他衣服底下藏着更多。  
“我们为什么要喝茶？你想喝茶还是你想约我？”  
“都有。”  
“你可以去喝茶，但我不想约你。”  
“好吧。”  
斯特兰奇走进了传送门，很快端着两杯茶回来了。  
“我请你喝，庆祝我又在险象环生中平安无事了。这茶对你的胃有好处，你不能错过。”  
罗斯环抱着胸，拒绝了斯特兰奇的茶。  
“你不能这样子，斯特兰奇医生，你不喜欢我就不要这么对我。”  
斯特兰奇的动作顿住了，之后他又露出了那个罗斯深恶痛绝的傻笑：“你果然一点都没变，你在害怕会喜欢上我。”  
“是的。是的，斯特兰奇医生。”  
这回轮到法师彻底惊讶了，他没想到埃弗雷特·罗斯会如此坦诚，他一下被打乱了阵脚，只能喃喃地顺着对方的逻辑问：“为什么你会害怕。”  
罗斯眼里的眼神又因为这个问题闪烁了几下。  
“告诉我，如果当年我求你别走，你会为我留下吗？”  
往事翻江倒海地袭来，罗斯和斯特兰奇一同缄默，像是在为了什么哀悼。  
“不会。”  
斯特兰奇声音清冷，没有丝毫情绪地否定，毕竟这都是过去，毕竟这都是事实。  
现在轮到丧钟鸣响了，罗斯捂住了眼睛，但没有流泪。  
斯蒂芬·天杀的·斯特兰奇根本不在乎，这就是他为什么害怕。


	5. Chapter 5

A5

他们还是分手了。

他和斯特兰奇并肩躺在黑暗里，两个人都醒着，谁也没有说话，再过三个小时天就会亮起来，接斯特兰奇去机场的车会在宿舍楼下按响喇叭，按照他们商定的内容，到时候他要给斯特兰奇一个吻告别……多么正经而严肃，听起来就像是个讽刺，罗斯无声地弯了弯嘴角。  
结果他们还是没能忍住，在天彻底亮起来之前，急切地扒掉了对方的衣服，丢开床上碍事的被子，赤裸裸地缠抱在一起，斯特兰奇操进他身体里的动静像是捅进一把刀，罗斯呜咽着在斯特兰奇的肩膀上留下一个深且圆的咬痕。  
他们不止要和平分手。斯特兰奇还问他要一样东西带走。罗斯装傻问他还有什么缺的吗，斯特兰奇似乎也有些窘迫了，他高大的身材站在玄关处时几乎堵住了门口，回过头来看罗斯的模样显出某种笨拙，他说他就是想要罗斯的一样东西。带走，作纪念，除此之外罗斯也无法给出更好的解释了，这样的想法让他沉默了片刻，接着他开口问为什么。斯特兰奇歪了一下头撇嘴道就是想。罗斯只好在房间里兜兜转转，最后递给斯特兰奇那只儿童绿的牙杯。  
“你在记恨我嘲笑你的品位吗，肯尼？”罗斯解释说，他只希望斯特兰奇别把他的杯子跟其他情人的东西放在一起，也别做成一面纪念墙——这样太恶心了。他还嘱咐说不喜欢扔掉就好。他说话的时候眼睛盯着脚尖，像是他的拖鞋多了一个洞。  
斯特兰奇从罗斯身体里退出来时，粘黏的白色里有着几缕淡粉色，他不放心地想检查清楚，但罗斯直接回绝了。而当斯特兰奇表示他坚持时，罗斯便冷淡地笑着问他早干什么去了，这让斯特兰奇的脸色很难看。罗斯很少这样阴阳怪气，毕竟这回事就是你情我愿，而他现在像是个玩不起的孩子，游戏快结束了便要翻脸不认人。斯特兰奇倒是没跟他计较，自顾自地在房间里来回走着，罗斯知道他不是在收行李而是在帮他整理房间。但他也拉不下脸去道歉，便缩在被子里，装作起不来床。  
也许那会是他曾经存在过斯特兰奇生命里的唯一证明，一只颜色鲜艳的牙杯，或许被安稳地放在镜柜里，偶尔被拿起来看看，接着再放回去，像是一页被翻过的故事，不痛不痒。其他的一切，便都如同绿叶上的露珠，黎明一到便蒸发干净。他期望他会在斯特兰奇的记忆里成为一个唯一，但也只能这样了，事情只会是这样——这是罗斯的大脑能够提供的最强效的安慰剂，而他甚至想不出斯特兰奇会回来找他的情况。这让他有一丁点鼻子泛酸。多么愚蠢。  
斯特兰奇又一次地路过罗斯的床边，手里拿着他们刚刚脱下的衣服，罗斯忽然出声叫他不要再整理了。斯特兰奇回过头，罗斯从被子里坐起来，他拉住一臂之遥的斯特兰奇，问他还要不要操他，反正时间还早，不会耽误他赶飞机的。斯特兰奇一瞬间有些晃神，他从没有被罗斯尖锐的倒刺指伤过，以至于他忽略了那些他身上根深蒂固的尖锐，况乎这些伤人伤己的话语。他当然拒绝了。  
在斯特兰奇走后的很长一段时间里，罗斯喝很多酒，喝不醉，酒量远大于胃量，喝完就吐，再在冷风里吹得头脑清醒，别人买醉，罗斯花钱买罪受。他试着别这样去做，试着去学习，去参加社团，去跟着导师参与项目，试着用忙碌填补生活。但时间就像是他手里握不住的沙子，他没有办法去完整地分割，总有那么多空落落的时候，他会一个人坐在屋子里想起斯特兰奇来。于是就像是那个故事，空空的玻璃瓶，大石头的间隙里是小石子，小石子又被沙子填满，罗斯所做的，便是接着往沙子的缝隙里倒满酒精。  
他始终记得那天的最后，斯特兰奇走出了他的房间又折回来的样子，带着冷漠的愤怒和被揭穿的尴尬。他几乎是自暴自弃地将罗斯按在了床边，操得又狠又深，罗斯握住他的手一个劲儿地叫他再深点再用力一点，斯特兰奇便将他揽在胸前，恨不能将罗斯弄碎。他们在性爱里发泄，完全没有快感，有的只是恰到好处无边无尽的痛，靡靡地拉锯着罗斯的神经，他才能压抑住那些要从喉咙里呕出的话，而他甚至不知道自己想说些什么。  
他模仿别人的失恋，模仿别人的悲伤和发狂，却不知道自己想做什么。他神魂不守地维持着自己的生活，尽量地让琐事占满，直到他在某一个不知年月的晚上，一把推开了贴到他身上的陌生人，从混乱的酒精和模糊的面孔中间逃走时，他才明白过来，他错了有多久。他不能在脑内描摹任何与别人在一起的画面，他不想放任自己连只剩的最后一点回忆都被破坏。尽管这种想法本身就够让人困扰，但如果可以……他只是不想忘记斯特兰奇。  
于是一切记忆都归合到位，他还记得斯特兰奇留给他的叹息和轻柔的吻……这就够了，够他在这样一个晚上靠在无人的墙角捂着眼哭泣，够他明白过来那句如鲠在喉、他本应说出但却永远失去机会说出的话语。

“求求你，不要走，不要离开我。”

B5

求求你别走。  
罗斯在感谢当初让自己遍体鳞伤的骄傲，这句得不到结果的请求没说出口。分别前留给彼此最后的颜面，再次相遇的难堪远不如当年暗潮汹涌的激烈。  
同时，这也是他能在再次相遇后在对方面前挺直胸膛的原因——斯特兰奇，你不在乎，其实我也不在乎。两人都像是国王一样站在废墟之上，谁也不用承认曾是这段感情的奴仆。  
那次调查之后，罗斯与斯特兰奇的工作交集虽然不多，但斯特兰奇仍在尽力与这位政府官员保持一天至少见五次面。连罗斯身边的助理小姐们都不堪其扰，每次看到法师那张傻笑的脸出现在她们老板前进的方向上时，都能想通自己身为助理为什么要配枪。  
“你想从我这儿得到什么，斯特兰奇医生？”  
法师听后，在胡子包围下弯成一个好看的弧度的丰满嘴唇开始抿平。  
“我就想约你出去喝茶，罗斯先生。”  
“可我们真的毫无可能了，斯特兰奇医生，就像你成为了法师之后，你还会回去做医生吗？”  
斯特兰奇还不习惯有人直截了当地提起这件事，他眼神沉了一沉：“那不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”罗斯觉得好笑，“你的医学事业和你喜欢我这件事冲突，如今你成了法师就能自由恋爱了？你把我当做什么了，斯特兰奇医生，十八年后重新读档的游戏？”  
罗斯并没有避讳地在人来人往的走廊质问他，斯特兰奇承受着很多双好奇眼睛的注视，他觉得自己百口莫辩。  
“绝不是那样的，肯尼，我向你保证。”  
“你甚至都没给我打过电话，十八年来一次都没有。”  
“可你也没给我打过，肯尼。”  
“因为我恨你，还有别再那么叫我了，”罗斯绕开他走远，回头看见法师仍在原地未动，“所以你不联系我，也是因为恨我吗，医生？”  
第二天，斯特兰奇收到了一个密封袋，里面是十八年前他送给罗斯的兔子尾骨。坠子的绳子平整如新，骨头的部分老旧泛黄。  
没有字条，也没有一起带来的话，罗斯毫不拖泥带水地宣告了结局，他甚至不愿追问那个儿童绿牙杯的下落——斯特兰奇连他都抛弃了，一只牙杯算什么？

于是他们总算变成了陌路人，再无多余的交流。罗斯这样的官员，从没打算和超级英雄成为朋友，除了工作上的交流，其他的统统不作多想。  
他以为这样就可以坚持到自己退休了，但斯特兰奇受伤时他还是克制不住自己去看着那个方向，通常斯特兰奇在一个皱眉后就能重新投入战斗。但那次没有，那次法师捧着手跪在地上，怒号了一声后久久也没有起身，他的肩膀塌了下去，张扬的红斗篷也没有什么精神，看上去伤得不轻。  
敌人也发现这一现状，斯特兰奇在攻击下仍没有起身，只是用左手防御，这点就够罗斯拔出手枪离开岗位了，他才不管会不会因此丢掉工作，当初他和斯特兰奇都那么看重学业，瞧瞧现在吧，罗斯不是律师，斯特兰奇也不是医生，那些重要的事情，根本没有那么重要。  
“斯特兰奇！”  
法师因为这声呼唤抬头，看清来人后他又怒吼：“别过来！”  
罗斯现在已经不是听医生话的家伙，他一边瞄准射击一边向斯特兰奇靠近。同时法师的右手仍然紧握不放，只用左手御敌，他也在战火中慢慢向罗斯走来，同时小心不被罗斯打死。  
“你受伤了吗？告诉我你受伤了吗？”  
斯特兰奇面露难色，突然，用余光瞥到什么的斯特兰奇抄起斗篷，将罗斯护起来。战斗意识良好的罗斯在斗篷包裹下将身子蹲下去，躲避将要到来的攻击。就算如此紧迫的时刻，斯特兰奇的右手也攥得死紧，暗色的血从指缝间流出来，沿着斯特兰奇伤疤的痕迹流出，汇聚成滴打在地上。  
罗斯抓着他的右手腕，用坚定的语气要求斯特兰奇把手心打开让他检查伤口。  
斯特兰奇撑着护盾，根本顾不上罗斯的胡搅蛮缠，一面说着自己没事一面带着罗斯往掩体后撤。终于己方的火力压制上来了，战线终于稳定下来，大家可以稍作喘息。罗斯打算呼叫卫生兵来的时候，斯特兰奇打断了他，慢慢将右手展开给他看。  
罗斯看到了有什么东西碎成一块一块的，已经被血浸染得看不出本来的颜色。  
根本来不及疑惑，罗斯忙着为斯特兰奇清理伤口，斯特兰奇却拒绝了，他支支吾吾开口解释，这是他不小心把那个兔子尾骨捏碎了。  
“我真的不是故意的。”斯特兰奇小声地说。  
罗斯愣愣看着他小心翼翼保存了十八年的吊坠，他捧着斯特兰奇的右手，不顾那些慢慢外渗的血液要浸到自己手上。  
斯特兰奇悬着一颗心等罗斯的反应，直到温热的泪水打在他的手心化开了血。  
法师感觉自己被狠狠被抽了一嘴巴，为什么要把这么珍贵的东西戴在身上呢。  
“你为什么，为什么会受这么重的伤呢？”  
斯特兰奇反应了三秒，因为这伤从任何角度来讲都不算重，但在第四秒的时候，斯特兰奇顿悟，罗斯根本没在说这件事。  
“我一直都以为你是个幸福快乐的医生，娶了一位支持你事业的温柔妻子，有了几个志愿像你一样当医生的可爱孩子，斯特兰奇，我一直都是这样以为的。  
“因为只有这样的话，我才能接受过去发生过的一切，承认你的确做出了正确的选择。抛弃埃弗雷特·罗斯选择自己想要走的路，毕竟他没有你的梦想值得。”  
说到这里，罗斯已经泣不成声。  
“可你连这些都被迫抛弃了，斯特兰奇，我甚至不想要恨你，只想知道你这些年过得好不好。”  
斯特兰奇没能说出一句话，他想把罗斯抱在怀里，但更想亲吻他的嘴唇。  
最后大家都看见法师和官员在战火里接吻，但没人想要责怪他们，更多在感慨他俩终于又走到一起。  
被斯特兰奇失手捏碎的过去遗落在战场的硝烟之下，罗斯并没有责怪他。  
事后在法师又借庆祝柳暗花明来请官员喝茶的时候，罗斯笑着摇头，仍是拒绝：“我还不想答应你，斯蒂芬，我要你记得我有多难追，这样你再弃我而去的时候，就会好好权衡了。”  
碰了一鼻子灰的法师只能扫兴地回到圣殿，心底清楚这是肯尼迟来十八年的报复，和他迟来十八年的回头。


End file.
